<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I hope my dreams are as heavenly as this. by CB666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254392">I hope my dreams are as heavenly as this.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CB666/pseuds/CB666'>CB666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Smut Stories. [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>supercorp - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Lena Luthor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, F/F, Light BDSM, Omega Kara Danvers, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CB666/pseuds/CB666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Smut Stories. [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was coming up to Kara's birthday and Lena had no idea what to get her favorite and only hero for it. Whilst sitting at her desk looking at the countless, lacy, and provocative lingerie she could buy. Not one single item seemed to fit the bill or to quench/settle her mind on. She quickly whips her phone and casually takes a curious photo of the website with the caption of: "Baby, Mistress doesn't know what to get you for your birthday" but before she has the chance to send it. Kara walks in the door of her office. "Hey Lee, sorry I'm late"</p><p>Lena had a visible sense of confusion come around before darting her eyes to the time. "Well shit, I didn't know it was almost 2 pm, Come in and sit down darling". As Kara laid the Chai Tea by Lena's side her eyes darted up to her laptop screen, she gasped at the lingerie but felt Lena's hand run up the back of her thigh and gently stopping at Kara's butt. A firm affirmation with a hint of confidence oozed from Lena as she said "Mistress wanted to get you some pretty lingerie for your birthday, but nothing came close to what I envision in encapsulating your beauty and your assets." Kara found herself almost weak at the knees, her heart slightly fluttering faster at the slightest touch from Lena and a feeling in her tummy that only one person could satisfy.</p><p>"But Lee... " Kara replied before Lena cleared her throat to correct Kara "But Mistress, I've already got a lot of things, I don't think there is anything else you can get me" as she felt the Alpha's finger trace up to the base of her hairline from the bottom of her spine, running circles in places to draw her attention out, playing with her hair and ear, hoping to put Kara in a selective mood. Kara was hoping that it wouldn't be so quick for her to start drifting into a full Omega submissive mood during her lunch, but it happened, and all it took was 3 words from Lena directly into her ear...."Who's my girl?". Chills ran up and down Kara's body and Lena knew it, Kara bit her lip to stop a moan before giving Lena a full 'drowsy, drunk in love with you' mood. </p><p>The Alpha didn't even need to say it before Kara cleared the table carefully at superspeed before propping herself over the desk, giving Lena unprecedented access Kara's forearms were placed on the table and the palms of her hands were flat facing down. Lena took a few moments to admire the view of Kara. "Oh my, the wonders of being a Luthor, dominating a Super" Lena thought to herself, pulling a riding whip and a taser prod strong enough to stun multiple horses in one go, Kara was strong enough to take it all in her stride. Lena lifted Kara's dress up just enough to reveal lace crotchless lingerie and left the dress around Kara's waist. This view was by far Lena's favorite views one's that Lena always loved seeing her Omega in. </p><p>The Alpha ran her nails up and down the back of Kara's thighs, knowing full well that she'd squirm, Lena also took the opportunity to say to Kara, "Well what if I leave something inside of you and I may or may not have another gift which I'll save explicitly for your birthday" but she knew too well that Kara was too far gone after hearing the first half of the sentence letting a soft moan of desire that was unparalleled and undeniable like music to Lena's ears that Kara was ready. </p><p>Lena placed a finger inside Kara, as an audible gasp was let out as the omega's scent was filling the air, any ordinary Alpha would lose their mind and go straight into their ruts and already be finished before they've had their chance with Kara. But Lena was different, more attuned, well adapted to Kara. Lena was in heaven, allowing her body to build her up to allow her access to her rut, but before allowing her mouth to dig in and taste Kara on her lips, her Assistant, Eve, walked in and didn't say a word. Lena's eyes darted to hers from across the room with the immediate presence of to leave immediately.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm doing these smaller shots of the story to at least get you all through without revealing too much. Drastically had to scale back what I had planned to at least fit in the Light BDSM category.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Eve left the office, a bubble of Omega filled air left the room and immediately dispersed throughout that whole floor, leaving every Alpha teetering on edge that any slight touch would send them into a frenzy, visibly erect but not being able to go into their ruts. But Lena kept herself on the prize, knowing that all she ever wanted and all she needed was with right in front of her.</p><p>Lena moved herself behind Kara setting her elbow on the desk "Who's my girl?" Lena asked knowing her answer and Kara's answer. "I am Mistress" Kara replied with a smirk. Lena asked also "who's the only girl for me" playing with one nail on Kara's thigh going up and down building the tension up and Kara's frustration to be used and filled by the Alpha behind her. </p><p>As Lena went in to taste Kara, a drop was just enough to hint "Is that Peaches and a hint of blueberries I can taste?" Lena's sense of smell and taste was exquisitely tuned, unparalleled as an Alpha that no one could come close to. Kara's smirk grew from ear to ear like a Chesire cat in Alice in Wonderland, Kara's favorite book growing up that she loved. Especially when Lena reads to her in bed when she's ill. </p><p> Kara nodded in affirmation knowing that Lena's secret obsession was Peach lip balm and blueberry pie. Kara tried to bury her face behind her luscious hair that Lena couldn't help but run her fingers through for comfort when she's stressed or a sign of who's the dominant one in their relationship. "Well Miss Danvers, that's good of you to remember what I like the smaller details my love" Lena couldn't help but bury her tongue into Kara's fold tasting every drop, subtly digging her nails into the soft but firm Super's thighs without trying to break her nails in the process </p><p>Lena eventually had to pull herself from the blissful heaven she was in when she heard Kara mumble quite loudly "Daddy... I'm close" Kara fumbled back to reality when she overheard Lena's chair move to the side and her heels cutting through her muffled moan. Lena had pressed her waist into Kara's fold, her hand on Kara's waist and the other on the table to hold the top half of her torso to hover slowly over Kara's back. Lena kissed her shoulder. "Now what was that, little one? What did my omega call me?". Lena softly lifted Kara up with one arm around her waist, "Did you call me Daddy?" Lena asked Kara, blushing extensively as she turned herself around to face her wonderful Alpha, playing with Lena's shirt, realizing the damp patch on Lena's crotch and the reasonably sized semi-erect bulge showing through and pressing up against the inside of her thigh as they wrap around Lena's legs. </p><p>"I did, Lee. It kinda slipped out" Kara mentioned, finding solace and comfort being with Lena as well as feeling vulnerable and human. Lena cupped Kara's cheeks in her hands "You are my baby, of course, I'd like you to call me that. ok?" Lena replied leaning in to kiss Kara and adding "And also I need to finish something I started!" undoing her zip and asking Kara to take a position on her knees, "I was hoping to fuck you moderately senseless as you're coming into heat, but I wouldn't want the staff to know that you are or what you can do" </p><p>Kara smiled and happily took as much as she could, whilst pleasing and making swift work of Lena's swollen knot, massaging it and using her muffled moans upon Lena's, 
Eve, her assistant, has the most impeccable timing buzzes through on the intercom "Ms. Luthor, Ms. Arias and Ms. Sawyer are here to discuss the Leviathan project with you". Frustrated by the timing, Lena replied "I'll be a couple of minutes and then you can send them in." At that moment Kara receives a Supergirl notification from the DEO "ugh... Duty Calls" Kara said.</p><p>Lena pulls Kara close "My little peach, Daddy's going to be home a little late tonight, I think you should warm yourself up for when I get home" Kara giggled, smiled proudly before pulling Lena in for a kiss. But before she had the chance to zoom off out the window, Kara leaves Lena with a delightful thought to process "The door will be unlocked and open, the red sun lamps will be on and I want you to have your fill and fuck me into the bed and to the point of the neighbors knowing your name." Lena's mood and eyes shifted to pure lust. "Now, now Supergirl, you don't want to start something you can't finish!" Lena hounded at Kara as she moaned once more as the alpha placed two fingers deep into Kara's core as a souvenir to savor until later... Lena added "Now go get 'em tiger!" biting Kara's neck as she slightly buckled and turned on over the sudden move.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>